Personal navigation devices have become popular tools for helping people navigate to desired locations. Many personal navigation devices use a global positioning system to assess a current location of the personal navigation device. Some personal navigation devices are preloaded with maps and other information that may be useful to a person using the navigation device. However, thus far, network connectivity with other devices has been limited.